In Search of Your Love
by R1
Summary: A female Saiya-jin searches the universe for the son of the mother who saved her at birth. Accompanied by an old rival, and part of a legend, she tries to win over the heart of a Prince. Please R & R! No Flames, CC welcome! ^.^!!! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Search of Love  
Author: Vegeta's Girl (A-Chan)  
  
Notes: I attempted a story like this before, but rewrote it and changes some things. I hope you like. Also, in the story, Chibi Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7. Goku is alive and Bulma and Vegeta are divorced. Yeah…  
  
Warnings: None, except some light cussing………yet. MWAHAHA! That's right, it will get lemony! Believe me! ^.^V Enjoy!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"MOOOOOM!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran around the house wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "SCHOOL IS GOING TO START AND I CAN'T FIND MY NEW SHIRT!…MOOOOOM!"  
"BOY! QUIT YELLING!" Trunks' father stepped in front of him his fingers in his ears. "You know I have sensitive hearing!"  
"Well, you are yelling too." The 9 year old pointed out as Vegeta scoffed at him. "Anyway, have you seen mom?"  
"No, I have not, but I am looking for her as well." He said as they made their way to the laboratory. "And my matter is far more important."   
It was at this time that Trunks noticed that his father was soaking wet. "What happened, the Gravity Room's sprinkler system go off again?" he snickered as Vegeta made an impatient noise.   
They arrived at the door that lead to the lab and knocked on it. Bulma poked her head out and seen her half-naked son, and drenched ex-husband. "What?" she said restlessly looking at her watch. "Trunks?! Why aren't you dressed?! School starts in fifteen minutes!"   
"That is why I needed you!" he stressed. "I can't find my new shirt!"   
"It is hanging in your closet. I put it in there last night!" she told him as he began to race upstairs. "AND HURRY UP! And I'll fix your stupid machine when I have the time, Vegeta!" she said slamming the door in his face.  
"Stupid baka woman." He muttered and walked back to the additional house she had built for him.   
Bulma placed her hands on her head as she took some deep breaths. She had a deadline for a new Capsule product in a few days, and had just started on it yesterday. Trunks had started the third grade the other day, and her lousy ex was just a pain…as always.   
The constant ringing of the phone jolted her from her worries momentarily as she reached to grab the receiver.   
"Hi, is this Bulma Brief?" the girls voice on the other end asked. "Owner of Capsule Corp?"   
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta went to the lab an hour after he left the last time, and pounded on the door. "I NEED THAT MACHINE FIXED!"  
Bulma stuck her head out again and looked murderous. "Do you ever think of others before yourself?" she asked him, even though it was a rhetorical question, she knew the answer. "I will get to it when I am ready."  
She shut the door in his face again, as Vegeta stood there, his face a bright red. "Damn her." He muttered and walked into the kitchen. "'I'm too busy.' Whatever."   
  
Bulma looked down at the phone number on her desk. She never thought of hiring an assistant before, but with her father in retirement, and having a 9 year-old son and a hot headed ex-Saiyajin husband, she could use the help.  
On the phone, Bulma asked her a few difficult questions, and the girl, Sakura, got them right. Which was a very good sign that meant Bulma didn't have to show her the ropes.   
Bulma ended up deciding that the help would be needed and appreciated. So, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
"Sataan City Hotel." The males voice on the other end rang as Bulma looked at the phone in confusion.   
"Hi, um, does someone by the name of Sakura work there?" she asked feeling stupid that she didn't ask for a last name.  
"No, but she is a guest." The man answered lowering his voice. "Really pretty girl, has a cat, no last name?"   
"Uh, I don't know about all of that." Bulma said. "But, I guess that's her."   
The man transferred her call to her room, and the same musical voice answered.   
"Hi, Sakura? This is Bulma. About that job…when can you come over?"   
  
Sakura sat on the bed after hanging up the phone and smiled down to the purple cat that laid itself on the other bed.  
"I got the job! This is so great!" she exclaimed as the male cat tossed its head angrily. "Oohh…don't be mad. Come on, I'll give you a yummy catnip treat."  
The cat looked at her with more anger and jumped over to her bed. "I just can't believe with your family history, and where your from, and what you are, you are not bad! Not even a little evil!" He said in a deep voice.   
"Aww, don't be mad at me." She told him walking over to the dresser. "I mean, I think it's all pretty stupid if you ask me. Why the hell would someone want to destroy the universe? That is so dumb! I mean, what would you do? Sit in space and play solitaire? Stupid!"  
The cat laid on the pillow and sighed. "Can't you at least blow up one planet? Just for me? I mean, you have so much power, way more than your brother."   
"Listen." Sakura shot out dangerously. "I came to this planet for one reason, and one reason only. If you don't like it, I shall put you into the body of a fly, get a swatter, and squash you!"  
"Ok, ok, ok." The cat said hastily, not wanting to become an abstract painting of body parts upon the wall. "But, I just want my opinions heard. By the way, do I get to come with you?"  
"No!" she almost shrieked looking back at him. "Are you crazy?"   
"Eh, it was worth a shot." He sniffed and laid back down. "When are you going?"   
"Now." She answered from the bathroom changing her clothes. "She wanted me to do a lot more than help her with the inventions. I have to cook and clean and all kinds of stuff, but damnit, it's worth it."  
"I still want to go." The cat muttered as Sakura threw her sock at him.   
  
Bulma went into the house and heard banging coming from the kitchen. She knew it was Vegeta, and knew he didn't know how to cook. She braced herself as she went into the room. When she got there, her jaw hit the floor and she yelled in anger.   
The pot of rice Vegeta was holding dropped to the floor as his hands shot up to his ears. The kitchen literally looked like a tornado hit it.   
There was sauces of all kinds on the walls, floor and ceiling. Various foods were stuck in places Bulma didn't even want to know how they got there.   
"WOMAN! QUIT YELLING!" he said putting his arms to the side. "I am going to bust a ear drum!"  
"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MORE BROKEN THAN THAT!" she yelled as he covered his ears again. "I am expecting someone in an hour and this place is a wreck!"  
"Who's coming over?" Vegeta asked not really in the mood for anyone right at this moment, or any other for that matter.  
"My new assistant." Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest. "And I want you to be nice to her."  
"What?" Vegeta spat out, "Be nice? You must be crazy! I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins! I am nice to no one!"  
"Well, fine, then you're going to have to look for someplace else to live, then." Bulma said with a smirk on her face. "If she works out well, I'll ask her to move in with you at the other house."  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta put his hands on his hips and inched to his ex. "THAT IS MY HOUSE!"  
"No it isn't. It's MY house that I had made for YOU!" she shot back. "Besides it's a three room building! There is more than enough room for you, her, and your EGO!"  
Vegeta turned five different shades of red as Bulma smiled at him. "I…If you were a male…"   
"Yeah, yeah…you'd blast me, I know." She smiled and picked up a towel. "I suggest you clean your mess in here." She threw the towel at him and smirked. "She also has a cat, I hear."  
"Damn her." He muttered as he watched her walk away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Search of Love  
Author: Vegeta's Girl (A-Chan)  
  
Notes: I attempted a story like this before, but rewrote it and changes some things. I hope you like. Also, in the story, Chibi Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7. Goku is alive and Bulma and Vegeta are divorced. Yeah…  
  
Warnings: None, except some light cussing………yet. MWAHAHA! That's right, it will get lemony! Believe me! ^.^V Enjoy!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
About an hour later, Sakura flew over to Capsule Corp. and took in the scene. The dome shaped building stood in the middle of a round machine and a large house. There was also a few holes in the ground, she assumed from ki blasts. She laughed to herself and looked down at her attire. "Wish me luck." She said to herself and walked to the door.  
Bulma answered within seconds and shook hands with her. "I am so glad you called. Everything is getting so out of hand for me."  
"I know the feeling." Sakura smiled as a loud, earsplitting bang was heard from the kitchen.   
"Oh no." Bulma groaned as she walked to the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as she sensed his ki. "I'm so sorry about this. My ex-husband is making a horrible mess in the kitchen…"  
"Don't worry about it." Sakura said waving her hand in the air. "I'll take care of it." Bulma smiled gratefully and showed her to the kitchen.   
Vegeta stood with his back to them trying to shut the jammed dish washer, breaking a few glasses in the process.   
"BAKA MACHINE!" he yelled, stretching out his hand about to fire a ki blast at it.   
"Vegeta! NO!" Bulma yelled as she took his arm and stopped him. "Chill out!" she sighed as Vegeta turned around to her and scowled. "Vegeta, this is Sakura."  
Vegeta looked over to the other person standing there as his face fell. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long strait hair cascaded down her back and to her waist. It was a dark brown with a few strands of gold. Her eyes were a deep green and looked as if they were made of emeralds. She wore a tight black tank top that showed every curve of her upper body, and a pair of baggy silver pants. The smile she gave Vegeta ran through his body and light his blood on fire.  
"Hello…Vegeta?" Bulma called out as he continued to stare at the newcomer. "Uh…Vegeta? Don't you have something to do? Like…breathe, for a start."  
Sakura giggled softly and tore her eyes from his. She blushed a deep red and Vegeta looked back to Bulma. "I'm…I'm going to…yeah…" he walked out of the kitchen as the two girls stared at him.   
"Wow," Bulma laughed placing her hands on her hips. "That was weird. Vegeta is usually cold to everybody. Hmm. I think he likes you." She smirked over to Sakura who smiled back.   
"He's very handsome himself." She said as Bulma nodded her head.   
"That's all he's got going for him." She muttered, and cleared her throat. "Well, I'll give you a tour, and we'll get started from there."  
  
Vegeta went back to his house and flopped down on the couch. What the hell was THAT about? He asked himself as he turned on the TV. That…that…woman! I am the Saiyajin Prince! I do not gawk at females! Ah! How embarrassing! I bet that baka woman is going to make it ten times worse!   
A series of knocks on his door jolted him from his thoughts as he went up to answer it. "Oh, Kami…" he muttered as Goku stood at the door with his goofy smile.   
"Hey Vegeta!" he said as Vegeta turned his back on him and walked to the couch. "Wanna go spar? Gohan and Goten are both at school, and I'm bored."  
"No, Kakarot." Vegeta answered as Goku took a seat on the couch next to him. "Leave me alone."  
"Come on, Vegeta!" the taller Saiyajin whined as Vegeta flinched.   
"NO!" Vegeta snarled as he stood up. "Besides, the Gravity Room is broke, and I have to wait for that baka to fix it."  
"Oh," Goku frowned. "Well, why don't you tell her to fix it?"   
"I already have, Kakarot!" Vegeta said and pulled on a pair of white gloves. "But she's too busy yelling, and hiring assistants."  
"She hired an assistant?" Goku asked as he too stood up. "Can I meet him?"  
"No, and it's a girl." He said turning away from him as he felt a blush claim his face. "I'll go tell her to fix it, and you can go spar by yourself. I need to take a shower."  
"How can I spar with myself?" Goku asked himself as he walked out into the back yard at Vegeta's heels. They went to the lab's door as Vegeta pounded on it.   
Bulma stuck her head out again and smiled at Goku. "Hey, what's up?"   
"Nothing much." Goku said smiling back as Vegeta shook his head.   
"Woman, go fix the gravity machine so Kakarot can leave me alone." He said as Bulma smirked at him.   
"No need to, Vegeta." She said. "Sakura already fixed it."  
"But…don't you think she'll be weirded out that it's a Gravity machine?" Goku asked.  
"Nah, I already told her what it was an she was excited about it." She said. "I don't know why. Well, anyway, she's in the kitchen now cleaning up your mess, and making lunch."  
"Well, I don't want to bother her…" Vegeta began as Bulma let out a laugh. "Shut…up…" he warned dangerously as the two Saiyan males walked to the kitchen. "come on, Kakarot. Let's go train." They headed to the Gravity room, and with in an hour, the two realized they were too hungry to go on.   
"I hope that new girl knows that we eat a lot." Goku said as he ran his hands through his unruly hair.  
"That's real nice Kakarot. She's not a slave you know. Besides the mess I made earlier will take her…"  
Vegeta mouth dropped as they stepped into the sparkling clean kitchen. "Wow," Goku breathed looking around. "She really knows how to make a place look great."  
"But…that's impossible. She's been here no longer than an hour." Vegeta said as Goku cocked his head to the side.   
"What's…wohh," Bulma said as she came in the kitchen behind Vegeta. "This place looks awesome."  
"Hi guys." Sakura had appeared from the dining room rubbing her hands on a towel. "Lunch is ready."  
The three others went into the dining area and gasped in shock. There was enough food to feed a small country. There was just enough room on the table for three plates, and three glasses.   
"Oh my God, Sakura." Bulma breathed looking at all the food. "I didn't know we had this much stuff."  
"Uh, I went to the store like you asked." She told her but Bulma voice what the two males were pondering.  
"How on earth did you clean up, go to the store, and make…a feast, in an hour?" she asked dumbfounded.   
"Ah, never ask the magician how the trick is done." Sakura said waving her finger from side to side. "Just sit back and enjoy the show. Now, dig in."  
"Oh, wait a sec." Bulma said stopping the two Saiyans who charged at the food. "I was so tied up in this, I forgot. Sakura this is Goku. You'll probably see him here a lot."  
"Hi," Goku smiled shaking her hand. "I hope you like it here."  
"I love it." She smiled back at him as Goku blushed. Vegeta saw this as he narrowed his eyes at Goku.   
"Well, go on." She laughed as they went up to all the food.   
"Aren't you joining us?" Bulma asked as Sakura shook her head.   
"Actually, I was going to feed my cat." She said as Vegeta snorted through his nose.   
"He's allergic to cats." Bulma whispered to Sakura as Vegeta shot her a look. "But don't worry about it."  
"Thanks." She smiled as she waved everyone goodbye and walked out the door.   
"Wow, she's really something." Bulma said helping herself to some chicken. "I mean, damn. I'm totally going to ask her to live here. She lives at an hotel." She explained to Goku as she seen the confusion on his face.   
"I fink I'm in luf." Goku said through a mouthful of food as Bulma laughed.   
"I don't know, I think Vegeta has his sights set on her." She laughed as Vegeta, his fork in mid-raise, sighed deeply.  
"I am the Saiyan Prince, I don't have any sites set on anyone." He said in a final tone that made Bulma laugh harder.   
"Oh, come on Vegeta." She said as Goku joined in the laughter. "I'm guessing she's single. Why don't you ask her out?"  
"I do not ask women out." He said indignantly. "Especially earth women."  
"I don't know, Vegeta," Bulma said slowly. "After all she's done today, there is no way possible she is human."  
  
Sakura returned to the hotel using her instant transmission, and found the purple cat asleep on the window sill.   
"Aww, how cute." She smirked and walked up to the cat.  
"Stupid…Saiyan…blow up…the planet…" he said in his sleep as she frowned. She raised her finger and shot a small ki beam at his tail.  
The cat jumped up in the air howling. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled as Sakura threw him some food she retrieved from Capsule Corp.  
"Nothing." She smirked and laid on the bed. "I think I'm getting myself into a rut." She said as the cat took a bite of the chicken. "I did all kinds of stuff in a matter of minutes without thinking and they threw out some questions."  
"Well," the cat started as he whipped his tail angrily. "That's what happens when you mess with those stupid people."  
"They are not stupid, and that's my point." She said as the cat shrugged. "I met your favorite person today."   
The cat stopped eating and looked up at her, his eyes flashing. "That stupid Saiyan baka?"   
"Yep, he's really cute." She thought standing back up. "Looks a lot like his dad."   
"That's true." The cat said lapping at the saucer of milk.  
"Oh, and Vegeta! He is sooo fine! I'm in love!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day, Trunks came home from school in the company of Goku's two sons, Gohan and Goten.   
They went into the lab to see Bulma, but found a beautiful brunette instead. "Woh, who are you?" Trunks asked as Sakura removed the safety goggles off her head.   
"Aww, you must be Trunks." She said standing up. "I'm your mom's assistant, Sakura."   
"You're really pretty." Goten said as Sakura gave him a smile.   
"I bet you're Goku's son. You are handsome just like him." She said as Goten blushed heavily. "And you have to be Gohan." She said to the pale-faced demi-Saiyan. "I've heard so much about you."  
"Hi…I…a…" he trailed off as the two kids pushed him off.   
"It's nice to meet you Sakura." Trunks smiled at her as they left.   
Sakura smiled to herself and went back to work on the capsule she was working on as the three boys ran to Vegeta's house.   
"DADDY!" Trunks ran to his father who was on the second floor which was used for guests, usually Goku when he'd stay too late sparring with Vegeta to go home. Vegeta was up there now putting clean sheets on the king sized bed. The room was decorated with flowers and all the windows were open so that the scent of the spring afternoon filled the room. "Uh, dad. What are you doing?"  
"Uh…" Vegeta put the sheet on the bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Your baka mother told me to fix up the upstairs for that new girl."  
"You…you mean she is staying here?" Gohan muttered, his face flushing again. "Can I live here too?"  
"Don't you have a girlfriend, baka?" Vegeta snapped at him as he began to push them out. "Goodbye!"  
Vegeta turned back to the bed and finished fixing it up.  
  
"Mom! There you are!" Trunks exclaimed finding his mother on the couch with a book in hand. "Did you really hire that pretty girl?"  
"Yes," she said and laughed at Gohan. "You alright?"  
"Can I live there too?" he asked as Trunks and Goten laughed. "Please?!"   
"Live where?" Bulma asked as she looked at Trunks who stopped laughing at Gohan to answer his mother.  
"Live on the second floor of dad's house." He told her as she arched an eyebrow in confusion. "We went over and dad was fixing up the bedroom. He told us you told him to do it."  
"Oh, really?" she asked as an laugh escaped her lips. "Well, I have to go talk to your dad, how about you boys spar in the woods today, I don't want to scare Sakura off, just yet."  
She watched the boys fly off and she walked over to Vegeta's. A small part of her was jealous that after only knowing of Sakura for 5 hours, he was ready for her to move in with him. Bulma, on the other hand, raised his son, and was his wife for almost 6 years.   
She then thought that it was his own objective and there was nothing she could do. Besides, she already began to see Yamcha again, anyways.   
She walked into the house quietly and went to the upstairs bedroom. Vegeta stood at the end of the bed with a brown paper bag and it appeared that he was putting up a white netting around the bed.   
"Blasted human things!" he cursed at it, pulling more netting out of the bag. "How is this romantic? It's annoying!"   
"Vegeta…" Bulma called out as Vegeta dropped the netting and thew a ki blast at her. She ducked just in time, just as he realized that he wasn't under attack, he maneuvered it to go out the window, hitting a tree.   
"YOU…CRAZY WOMAN!" he yelled as he picked the net up, and then quickly threw it under the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Nothing…" Bulma laughed looking at the hung tegument. "What happed to 'this is my house'…" she mocked him as his faced glowed a bright red.   
"Woman! Wasn't it you who told me that I had no say in the matter anyway?" he asked as she smiled up at him.   
"Ok, if you want to leave it at that, then that's fine." She said and began to walk downstairs. "What about the cat?"   
"I can live with it." He said smugly as she snickered and walked away to the lab.  
  
Sakura was putting the finishing touches on another capsule when Bulma walked in the door. "Wow!" she exclaimed looking at the box of finished inventions. "How on earth do you do it?"   
"A trade secrete." Sakura smiled as Bulma sat next to her. "Your son is really cute."   
"Thanks. He likes you a lot too." Bulma said picking up a wrench and setting it on the top of her knee. "The truth is, we all do. I wanted to ask you first, before Vegeta gets ahead of himself and asks you to marry him…but, I wanted to know if you'd want to move into the house next door. Mind you, Vegeta lives there too, and sometimes he can be…uh… acrimonious, at times. And if there is ever a problem with him, you tell me, and I'll end up getting Goku or Gohan to chill him out. So, what do you say?"  
Bulma looked up at Sakura and was surprised to see that tears had gathered to the rims of her eyes. "I…yes! Oh…thank you!" she exclaimed and threw herself at Bulma into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"   
"You're welcome." Bulma smiled as Sakura jumped up.   
"Do you mind if I get my stuff now?" she asked as Bulma laughed. "I finished all the capsules and I'll cook dinner as soon as I get back!"   
"Sure," Bulma said as she walked up to the intercom. "I'll have Vegeta show you the house first, if you want."   
"Sure, that's cool." Sakura said as Bulma pushed the button.   
"What, woman?" Vegeta snarled in response as Sakura looked at Bulma who shook her head.   
"I need you to show Sakura the house and help her get her things." Bulma said, but Sakura had put her hand in hers.   
"I don't need help, I can manage it." She said as Bulma shrugged.   
"Ok, never mind, just show her the house so I can get ready." Bulma said as Vegeta snorted.   
"Like I have nothing better to do with my time?" he snapped as Sakura's face fell. "But, I guess I can do it."  
"Thank you." Bulma shot back and turned the intercom off. "Don't worry about him, he really likes you, he is just way too…well, Vegeta."   
"Yeah," Sakura smiled politely, hoping that he was just being that way at Bulma. She knew that Vegeta was a proud Prince, and hoped that he wouldn't break her heart.   
  
Vegeta sat on the living room couch waiting for Sakura to come over. He had made an attempt on the intercom to act like himself. He knew that once he and Sakura where alone, he was going to fall apart again.   
He jumped off the couch as she knocked on the door. He tried to regain composure, and answered it. "Let's go." He said coldly turning his back to her, trying not too look into her eyes. "This is the living room. There is a hot tub and sauna through that door. The kitchen is in there. That's my room in that door." He said standing in the middle of the living room pointing at three doors. There was a large cherry-colored staircase that lead to a landing upstairs. "Up there is your room, and bathroom." He mumbled as he walked up the stairs. He pointed to her room and the large bathroom. "I don't like loud noises, my ears are very sensitive. I spar with that clown Kakarot most of the time. I like my dinner around seven, and I usually get my own breakfast and lunch."  
"Oh, right." She muttered to the back of his head. "You did a great job of cooking today." She said angrily. He was being such a jerk!  
"Anyway," Vegeta moved on downstairs, choosing to ignore that comment. He was being mean for a reason this time. "And as far as your cat goes, I sure hope it's an outside one."   
"He is." She said and began to walk out the door. "I'm going to go get my things. I'll make sure your dinner is ready tonight, your highness." She then caught herself of the last word, and shut the door with a snap behind her. "Oops…shouldn't have said that. Well, it's a human phrase, anyway." She whispered to herself, and after making sure no one was watching her, she flew back to the hotel.  
  
"I get to gooooooooo!" the cat sang happily as Sakura got her things together. "This is going to be great!"   
"You better behave yourself!" Sakura said to the purple cat as it jumped up onto her shoulders. "And I mean it! Just remember…you…fly…splat."  
"I will, I will." He said snapping his tail excitedly. "I haven't seen that Prince Lame-O in the longest time."  
"Don't call him that." She said sadly as the cat looked into her eyes.   
"What the matter?" he asked as Sakura quickly cleared her throat.   
"Nothing is wrong. It just, he's being a little mean." She said as the cat snickered. "And you have to stay outside the house. Vegeta is allergic to cats."  
"WHAT?!" the cat howled jumping in front of her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!?"  
"You are an animal." She said smartly. "And if you know what's good for you, you shall do as I say."   
"Fine…" the cat sniffed as the jumped back on her shoulder. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed to the house. She landed softly behind a tree and set the cat down.   
"I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit." She told him as he flew into the tree angrily.   
"Wow! A cat!" Sakura nearly jumped into the tree as Trunks and Goten walked up to her. "How'd you get back so quick?" he asked as Sakura smiled.   
"Really good taxi service." She said as the cat laughed. She shot an angry look at him as he laid his head on a branch.   
"Can we play with the cat?" Goten asked as the cat growled lightly.   
"Sure, but if he's mean, you tell me and I'll take care of him. His name is…uh, Neko, by the way. Come here, Neko." She called as the cat shot her a angry look, but jumped down and let the two demi-Saiyans pet him. "Thata boy." She said and walked into the house.   
Vegeta had fallen asleep on the couch as Sakura went up to her room. She unpacked all her clothes and looked around. There was a beautiful net around the bed that moved swiftly with the wind. It was all very exquisite. She went to the bathroom and unpacked her toiletries.   
The bathtub was enormous. Everything was set in marble along with the floor, and even the toilet. "Damn…" she muttered looking around. "They are rich."   
She walked back down the stairs and seen that Vegeta had stirred. She glanced at the clock and seen it was almost six.   
She walked to the kitchen, no saying a word to Vegeta, and began to make dinner. She had began to make some roast beef when a voice called out to her.  
"Psst, Sakura," she looked up and seen 'Neko' in the window. "Help!" he whispered as she heard the front door open. "Those little kids are going to kill me."   
Just then the door to the kitchen opened as the cat jumped into the room and hid behind the garbage can. Vegeta walked in looking more mean than ever.   
"My son is covered in that vermin's hair." He told her as she heard the cat growl quietly. "I am going to train in the gravity machine. Ring me when dinner is done." He said as Sakura eyes narrowed.   
  
'Neko' had jumped back outside and ran to the gravity machine. He was not going to let Vegeta get away with this. He seen Vegeta's wild hair come toward him as he sat on the stairs next to the door. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as the cat smiled up at him.   
"Shoo." Vegeta said as the cat walked toward him. "I said 'shoo'!" the Prince backed away as the cat jumped up onto his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I reveal who the cat is next chapter! =^.^=  
Hope you all like it! ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura ran from the house to the scream and seen a flash of purple. "GINYU!" she cried out as she lifted up the cat by the scruff of the neck. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU! THIS MEANS THE FLY SWATTER!"   
The cat tried to free himself from her grip as she helped Vegeta off the ground. His eyes were beginning to puff up as he backed away from them.   
"What…what did you call him?" he muttered as the cat remained still. "You…you called him Ginyu."  
"No," Sakura said softly was she quickly thought of something. "I said 'hey you'. Why? What's Ginyu?" she asked as Vegeta shook his head. His eyes tightly shut as he let out a harsh sneeze.   
"I told you to keep that cat away from me. I knew this was a bad idea…" He said as he sniffed. He quickly went into the gravity room as Sakura fell to the floor, dropping the cat.   
"Sakura, I really am sor…" he began, but tears hit the ground softly from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's not you." She said and began to stand back up. "I don't understand this. And he heard me say your name, and luckily I covered that up. If he found that out…"   
"Eh, he's slow, he'll never know." Ginyu told her as she walked back to the kitchen. "Ha, I rhymed. Anyway, why don't we leave here, obviously this guy is an ass as he was since I've known him, let's go and blow up galaxies."   
"No," she said and went back to cooking dinner. After she finished, she told Vegeta, and quickly hung up the intercom.   
Since she didn't want to face him, she took some beef and potatoes, and headed upstairs. Ginyu laid on her bed as she fed him and went into the bathroom to take a long hot bath.  
  
Vegeta came into the house after training and looked around the kitchen. Sakura was nowhere downstairs, and he sighed to himself slowly. He knew he hurt her feelings, and he knew that he didn't mean to.   
He filled his plate with all the delicious food she made, and before he took his first bite, Goku appeared right next to him, using instant transmission.   
"OH! Food!" he exclaimed as Vegeta scowled at him. "Uh, nevermind, I just ate. Where is Sakura, I wanted to ask her something."  
"I don't know." Vegeta said as he took a bite of food. "I think she's upstairs."   
"Alright, bye." He said an walked off. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to eating.   
  
Sakura sat in the hot bubbled water as her brown tail swung over the side. She had to fight back the tears that threatened to overpower her as she laid her head back. There were a series of knocks on the door as she sat up.   
"Sakura?" a voice called as she wrapped a robe around her. "It's me, Goku. Are you busy?"   
"Uh, I'm in the bathtub." She said as she opened the door. "Hi." She said as Goku looked at her soft features. He then seen her eyes were all red and puffy.  
"Are you ok?" he asked as she nodded. "I wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy…"  
"I'll be done in a minute." She said and looked over to her room. "If you want to wait, I'll drain the tub and be right out."  
"Ok," he said, as he felt guilty about interrupting her bath. Obviously she was upset about something, but he leaned against the rail and looked down into the living room. He then spotted Vegeta in the opened window to the kitchen. He was moving the food on his plate around slowly, and his fist was supporting the side of his head. Goku then realized that something happened between the two.   
Sakura opened the door as Goku followed her to her bedroom. She went into the walk-in closet and threw on a pair of pants and a tight shirt. She emerged as she spotted Ginyu still on her bed looking murderous up at Goku who patted the cat on the head.   
"He don't look very happy." He said as Sakura laughed.   
"Well, he's never really happy, anyway." She said and turned to the dresser to grab her brush.   
Ginyu looked up at her, and seen her tail hanging behind her as she quickly looked at Goku, who was still engaged in petting him. "MEOW!" he said as Sakura looked at him questionably. He was on his feet and biting at his tail, trying to tell her she forgot to tuck it into her pants.   
"What are you doing?" she asked as sat down on the bed. "You…weird cat." She laughed as Goku jumped up.  
"AH! What's…that?" he asked as she jumped up too. She looked at him in confusion, and glanced to where he was pointing. Her tail.   
"Oh…no." she moaned as Goku flared up to Super Saiyan.   
"What are you doing here? Who are you, really?" he asked as she sat on the bed and Ginyu groaned loudly.   
"Calm down," she told him as his hair turned back to black. "I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise never to tell Vegeta." She said as Goku sat next to her.   
"Ugh! NO!" the cat said indignantly. Ginyu realized that he talked out loud, and covered his mouth with a furry paw.   
"AND your cat talks?!" Goku said as the cat smiled back at him and meowed unconvincingly. "I recognize that voice. It's…it's Captain Ginyu! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"   
"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to calm down." Sakura said as she took a hold of Goku's hand. "Please," she pleaded with the Saiyan as tears came to her eyes. Goku nodded as she sat back against the bed post and sighed. "You are right, that is Ginyu. But he is of no harm to anyone, trust me."  
"Humph." Ginyu snorted and went to lie down on a pillow. "No thanks to you."   
"Anyways, ok, it's a pretty long story, but if it helps convince you that we are of no threat, then it's worth it." She said as Goku nodded again. 


	5. 5

Ossu! Wow! 5 chapters and you still want to read it? Cool! I did something good! *Goku tosses her a candy!* =^.^=! Thanks, Goku-San! *cough* Anyway… ^_^! Uh…what the hell was I going to say…Oh! I've rated this R because some no-no stuff is coming up, and I don't want to mislead anyone. Don't worry, before any lemons, I shall put up a warning.   
  
Whatelse? … *thinks* … That's about it for now anyway. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Anyways, ok, it's a pretty long story, but if it helps convince you that we are of no threat, then it's worth it." She said as Goku nodded again. "You might have guessed I am a Saiyan, and I am also Brolly's twin sister."  
"What? He had a sister?" he asked as she nodded slowly. "I didn't know that."   
"No one did. Except two people. My mother, and Vegeta's mother. The Queen. When my mother was pregnant with us, Vegeta's mother knew that we were to be the legendary Super Saiyans. Well, she also knew one was good, and the other was bad. When my mother went into labor, Vegeta's mom delivered us. She put Brolly into the nursery, and took me to her private quarters. My mother died after birth.  
"Vegeta's mother knew that Freiza would destroy Vegeta-Sei, so she sent me off to a planet with a letter, telling me who I was and what had happened. When I was older, and able to read the letter, I began to train. I was determined to avenge her death against Freiza. I would go to different planets to learn techniques.   
"A couple years later, I accidentally died." She smiled at the memory, and went on. "When I got to King Yemma's he thought I was Brolly, since he never seen him, but knew I was a part of the legend, and he ended up sending me to hell.   
"Once I got down there, I met up with Freiza, and he told me what happened after the planet blew up. He also told me of Vegeta, and how he betrayed Freiza, and just from what he told me…I…I fell in love with him. Vegeta, that is. I met up with Raditz, and a lot of other people who gave me the information to know he was on earth, with you, and where I could find him.   
"Later on, Brolly had died, and Yemma found out that he made a mistake. He gave me back my life as a compromise. I went strait to earth, and ended up meeting with Ginyu. He knew what I was before I opened my mouth. I changed him into a cat, and gave him speech. He told me that Vegeta lived at Capsule Corp. and what the company did. I studied for a week, and became a really good inventor. I called up Bulma and offered her assistance."  
"But, Vegeta has been awful to me, and I am so scared to tell him. I mean, I've been searching the universe for him, what if he just laughs in my face, and tells me to go away? So, I decided to keep it a secret until the time was right."  
Sakura had finished explaining as Goku took her hand. "I know Vegeta likes you, he's being a jerk to save face." He said as she smiled up at him. "There is something about you. And he'll know it too."  
"You only think that because I am a Saiyan." She laughed quietly. "I mean, he was so young when he left Vegetasei, that he had never known a woman romantically, and all these years he's been with Bulma…you think the same way because it applies to you too. You've never even known a female Saiyan."  
"And I am upset that I didn't." he smiled as she wiped a tear away.   
"Can you promise not to tell Vegeta?" she asked as he patted her hand.   
"I promise." He said as he cupped her face with his hand. "But, you have to promise to spar me, just so I can see how strong you are."   
"Deal." She said as he stood up. "Thanks for listening, Goku." She said as he waved his hand.   
"No problem." He said and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go and eat some of that dinner." He said opening the door as Ginyu lifted his head up.  
"Sakura, your tail." He reminded her as she tucked it into her pants and wound it around her leg.   
"Thanks, Ginyu." She said as they went down stairs. "See, he's not really that bad."   
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He laughed as they spotted Vegeta heading to the Gravity Room.  
"Kakarot, let's train." He said as his body turned red with jealousy seeing his hand in hers.   
"Uh, I was going to get something to eat." He said scratching the back of his head. "I'll be there in a minute."  
"Whatever." He snapped as Sakura looked at the ground as Vegeta passed her.   
"Wow, he really is being a jerk today." Goku said as they went into the kitchen. "I think that he is trying to keep his pride. I'll talk to him, ok? Don't worry," he said looking at the alarm in her face. "I won't tell him about the stuff you told me."  
  
Goku made his way to the Gravity Room and frowned. This beautiful woman has searched the universe for him, and he was being a asshole to her! Goku had never been known to be hateful before, but he was that just now. He hated Vegeta. He hated his pride. Who cares if he liked her?   
Hell, I wouldn't mind shacking up with her myself. Goku thought to himself as he flung the metal door open.   
Vegeta, who was pulling on a pair of boots, looked up at Goku with a deep frown. "I thought you were too busy eating with the help to train." He spat out, still infuriated with the scene of the two holding hands like long time lovers.  
"Why are you being this way Vegeta?" Goku asked as he sat on the cold metal bench next to the other Saiyan.   
"I can be anyway I want to be." He told him and walked to the controls, "are you ready?" he asked as Goku nodded. He turned the machine on 200 times gravity, and flew up to the ceiling.   
This is for your own good, Vegeta. Goku thought to himself as he powered up to level two. He always held back with Vegeta and now, he wasn't going to. If he is going to salvage his pride for his feelings toward Sakura, then I will take his pride of being able to come even with me in battle.  
Vegeta then powered up to level two along with Goku as he smirked down at him. He felt himself become stronger and stronger everyday, he was almost dead even with Goku…or so he thought.  
Goku faded and appeared directly in front of him as his fist collided with the Prince's jaw. The force of the blow sent him reeling backwards.   
"What the hell is wrong with you, Kakarot?!" Vegeta bellowed massaging his jaw. Goku never, never opened an attack as vicious as that.   
"What's the matter Vegeta, can't keep up?" he smirked back at the short Saiyan as Goku faded and appeared behind him. The grabbed his arms and kept him in a hold. "You know Vegeta, I am so sick of hearing about this pride of yours. There is a beautiful girl out there that is head-over-heels for you, but you are treating her like dirt. What is wrong with you?" he yelled out, as his one arm wrapped around the prince's throat. "What's the matter Vegeta? You thought you were almost as strong as I was, didn't you? Well, you're not even close."  
"K….ak…." Vegeta tried to gasp out, his air supply was being cut off. "Sto…p." Vegeta had never known Goku to be this vicious before. He felt himself start to pass out, from the lack of oxygen, his world was turning black.   
"Goku! Enough!" Goku looked at the ground and seen Sakura standing there as he let go of Vegeta. Vegeta fell to the cold floor with a thud and passed out. "Thanks a lot, Goku." She said and picked up Vegeta's body.   
  
She placed Vegeta in his bed and pulled each of his boots off. She then took the covers and placed them on top of him. "I'm…sorry." He muttered as she turned to look at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Kakarot was right, I was salvaging my pride. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok," she said and walked up to the edge of the bed. "Really, it's ok." She smiled down at him, as his eyes fluttered shut. "Go to sleep, Vegeta."   
He dimly heard her command as he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Sakura walked out of Vegeta's room, and quietly closed the door behind her. She looked over to Goku, who was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands.   
"I am such a jerk." He muttered as she sat opposite of him, "I wanted to overpower him so he would quit falling victim to his pride."  
"He has an a lot of pride, I'm sure." Sakura said as she looked behind her and seen Ginyu make his way down the stairs. "He has a lot to be proud about. His family, his diminished race…"  
"The guy is an alter ego in himself." Ginyu said as Sakura shot him a look. "What? He is, I mean, if he were to swallow that pride, he'd choke."  
"That was still no way to attack him like that." She said as Goku nodded his head.   
"Come on Sakura," Ginyu said standing up, "let's PLEASE blow up one damned planet! You are letting all your energy go to waste!"   
"Hey, I got an idea." Goku said as he stood up. "Come on, Sakura, let's spar." He smiled as a smirk crept across her face as well.  
"HA! She'd wipe the floor with you!" Ginyu laughed as he walked in front of Goku. "No matter how strong you are, she'll match it ten fold!"  
"Ah, Ginyu. You're making me blush." Sakura said as they made their way to the gravity room.   
"Can I watch!?" Ginyu asked as they began to close the door on him. "Please! You deny my evil side from a universe destruction, and you won't let me watch the fight?!"   
"It's a gravity room, Ginyu." Goku said as the cat growled up at him. "You'd be a spot on the floor when we turn it on."  
The two Saiyans made their way into the room, and turned the gravity on. "Wow, this is a nifty little machine." Sakura said jumping up to test the gravity. "Oh…that's all…ok, then. You ready?" she smiled at Goku as he powered up to level two. "Not bad."  
Goku watched on as she balled her hands into fists in front of her. She yelled out and powered up. Her hair went into a light yellow, almost white. Her bangs stood up and over into little spikes. Her long spiked as well behind her.   
Damn, Goku thought as she looked at him, finished with her transformation into Super Saiyan. She does have a lot of power. And she looks good as a blonde, too.   
She then disappeared from sight as Goku looked around trying to sense her. "Up here." She called out as she flew three feet away from him. "You're pretty fast." He said as she smiled.   
Goku took the opportunity to fade behind her, but before he even reappeared, she swung her fist and it connected with his jaw. The force of the blow sent Goku flying backwards into the wall.  
"Kami!" he massaged his jaw as Sakura smiled at him. "I don't think I have a chance in hell to beat you."  
"Probably not." She said smiling. "Don't take it too hard, though." She laughed as she powered back down. "Ok, now try."  
Goku faded behind her and caught her in a hold. She laughed a little to herself, and pulled her arms forward, breaking the hold. She flew up in the air and looked for Goku. "Wow, you are pretty fast yourself." She laughed as she sensed him behind her. She whirled around and ducked from the fist that was aimed at her head. "Not fast enough, though." She laughed.   
Ginyu was stuck watching the fight from the circular window. He chuckled, knowing Sakura had all the upper hands with Goku.   
"Hey! Get out of the house!" Vegeta's voice yelled out, as Ginyu almost fell off the door handle he was perched on.   
Uh oh… he thought glancing back to the window. If he sees Sakura now, he'll know that she isn't a regular earth woman. He glared at Vegeta in a menacing way, and growled.   
"I SAID GET!" he yelled as he charged up a ki ball in his head. Ginyu quickly tapped on the window with his paw and looked into the room. They were too busy to notice.   
What do I do?! He thought as Vegeta charged the ki ball down. Ginyu then made a jump and landed on Vegeta's head.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he ran around the living room. The noise had been heard in the Gravity Room, and Goku quickly shut it off and went into the living room. "GET THIS ANIMAL OFF ME!" he yell as Sakura seen Ginyu perched on Vegeta's black spikes.  
"Get down!" she shouted at Ginyu as he jumped down and ran upstairs. She then realized what he was doing, and smiled gratefully.   
"You….that…cat…" Vegeta stuttered, but was overcome by series of vicious sneezes.   
"Vegeta, I am so sorry." Sakura said grabbing his hand. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air." She motioned for him to follow, and he obliged.   
They arrived outside, and after a few minutes, Vegeta's sneezes subsided. During that time, Goku told Sakura that he had to be going home, and left. Which left Sakura and Vegeta alone.   
"You ok?" she asked after getting him a tissue from inside. "I really am sorry. I put him outside…"  
"It's ok." He said sniffing. "Don't worry about it."  
Sakura bit her bottom lip and sighed. She knew he wasn't happy with her, but she was grateful that Ginyu did what he did. If Vegeta seen her and Goku fighting, he'd know something was up. "Uh, how about I draw you a nice bath?" she smiled at him, as his dark eyes met hers.  
Will you be in it, too? That would make it a nice bath. "Sure, that sounds good." He said as she went into the house. He then looked up into the sky and thought about what had just happened…   
When he woke up from the nap he took, he walked into a quiet house. He went up to the Gravity room, because it was on, to see if Kakarot was still training in there. But the cat was watching.   
The cat was "watching"? he asked himself with a frown. Cats do not watch a person train. Something is up with that cat. And where was Sakura all that time? Something is going on here. He stood up and walked into his room.   
He took his gi off, and put on a pair of black silk boxers. He draped a towel over his shoulder and walked upstairs to the bathroom.   
When he walked in, Sakura was sitting on the edge of the tub testing the water. She had put her hair up in a high pony tail that trailed to her back. Vegeta smiled to himself and took in her entire beauty.   
Sakura looked around to him and almost gasped. He stood in the doorway, half-naked, a sly smile on his visage. She stood up automatically, and walked over to him. She knew a blush was spreading from her face to her whole body.   
"It's all ready." She said, noticing her voice was a bit shaky. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."   
Vegeta stopped her from getting past him, extending his muscular arm out to the other side of the frame. She looked up at him in confusion. "Thanks for the bath." He said, his voice thick with arousal. "And that I am very sorry for the way I've acted to you."  
Sakura smiled up at him sweetly. "Please, don't you worry about that. And the bath was my pleasure." She began to walk away, and Vegeta very reluctantly moved his hand down. "By the way, those boxers look hot on you."  
Vegeta watched her walk down the stairs and disappear into the living room. He smiled to himself, and purposely leaving the door open, took his boxers off and slid into the bath.   
  
At that time, at Kami's Lookout, Dende looked at Mr. Popo and sighed. "You know, without a moon, the nights on earth seem very depressing. I was thinking of making a new one."  
"If you see fit, Dende-Sama." Mr. Popo said walking up to the small Namek.   
"I mean, all of the Saiyans had their tails cut off, what harm would it do?"  
  
Goku had just tucked in Goten and kissed him "goodnight" on the demi-Saiyan's head when the room filled up with a soft light. "What the…" Goku walked to his son's window and looked up at the sky. "Wow! ChiChi! Come here!" he exclaimed as his wife walked into the room.  
"It looks like Dende finally made a new moon." Chichi said and kissed Goten on the top of the head.   
  
Sakura sat downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. She then noticed that Ginyu had walked in behind her.   
"Whatcha doin'?" he asked with a slight yawn.   
"Cleaning up. Then going to bed. I'm beat." She said as Ginyu nodded. "I suppose tomorrow is another day."  
"Yeah, that thick headed Saiyan is about as bright as a dark room." He chucked to himself as Sakura frowned at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, if he was on guard, he would have noticed your ki in the Gravity Room." He said. "I mean, it's not like you have little power."  
"I never thought of that." She said and began to tie up the garbage. "After I take this out, I'm going to bed. And you should be outside!" she told him as he leapt in front of her.  
  
Vegeta did happen to notice that there were two ki's in the Gravity Room, only it didn't hit him until he began to dry himself off. He then raced down the stairs in a hurry, anger washing over him.   
That was her fighting Kakarot in the Gravity Room! He thought angrily. I want answers. When he came to the living room, he didn't see her. He walked into the kitchen and seen the back door open.   
"ONNA! WHAT WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING IN THE GRAVITY ROOM?" he walked up to her, and seen her looking into outer space. "HELLO? I WANT SOME ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" he then looked to where her gaze was set and seen a new moon hovering in the sky. "Nani?"   
"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" a familiar voice yelled at him from the ground. Vegeta looked down at the cat. "HURRY! SHE'S A SAIYAN! AND SHE'LL TURN INTO AN OOZARU! GO!" 


End file.
